One Proposition
by thewritestuff247
Summary: 'One' Series story number 15. Danny and Baez talk about taking a step forward in their relationship. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Proposition**

Baez was woken by the gentle sound of the melodic alarm of her phone. She opened her eyes, reached out and tapped the screen to make it stop. As she yawned and began to move to the edge of the bed, she heard the rustling of sheets and felt the bed move. A second later she felt his warm body press against her back and his arm came to rest across her torso. She turned her head back to look at him and though his eyes were still closed she could tell he was awake.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He mumbled as he got even closer, moving his head to her pillow and burying his face against her neck. She went to slide out from underneath his arm but felt his muscles tense as he he kept firm hold of her so she couldn't get up.

"Danny, I have work this afternoon." She told him and he made a quiet groaning sound.

"That's not for hours." He told her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I know but I have to get dressed, drive home, have a shower and get ready." She explained still half-heartedly trying to lift his arm off.

"Get ready here." He countered, keeping his arm over her and adding one leg.

"I can't, I have no clean clothes." She chuckled at his determination to keep her in bed.

"I thought you brought clothes." He murmured.

"I did but I've stayed here every night this week so I've run out." She told him, giving up on getting out of the bed for the time being.

"Bring more clothes, bring all your clothes." He suggested.

"All my...wait, are you asking me to move in?" She asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Mmm hmm, you're here all the time anyway, makes sense." He confirmed yawning. She stared at him trying to gauge if he was serious but it was hard to tell with his eyes still closed.

"I'm not sure convenience is a good enough reason to move in together." She commented, deflecting the offer.

"That's not the only reason." He replied.

"Really?" She asked, fishing. He realised what she was after and smiled as he finally opened his eyes and shifted back just far enough to look at her.

"I love you and I want you here, all the time. I want to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up next to you every morning." He told her looking her in the eye and she smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Besides, think of how much money you'll save on gas." He added smirking and she playfully shoved him. They shared a laugh then he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back but soon broke the kiss. She stared at him and he could see her mind working, he raised his eyebrows silently asking her what she was thinking.

"We've only been together six months, don't you think it's kind of fast?"

"Yeah, I guess but..." He started.

"And what about the boys?" She added interrupting.

"They like you, I don't think they'll mind." He told her and she looked at him surprised.

"You think they'll be cool with their dad moving his girlfriend in only a year and two months after their mom died?" She asked and he appreciated her concern.

"I agree it's fast, but it's not like they, or I, only met you six months ago. I worked with you everyday for nearly four and half years and I knew you before that." He paused and watched as she took in what he said. He saw her nod slightly but could see she still wasn't convinced.

"I know people usually move in together around about the one year mark, but that's only because it takes them that long to really get to know each other and be sure they really want to live together. I'm sure now. I did have a four and half year head start." He explained smiling, watching carefully, gauging her reaction.

"Even though we've only been together six months, we already know everything about each other. And I already know all of your bad habits." She teased, following his logic.

"Exactly. So...?" He asked, looking at her expectantly. She saw the look and couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Okay, I'll move in."

"Good." He grinned, pulled her close and kissed her. As they kissed he moved himself on top of her and then moved his mouth to her neck. She moaned softly as his hands slipped under her pyjama top and his mouth moved down to her décolletage. Knowing what he was trying to do she reluctantly placed her hands on his chest pushed upwards.

"Danny, I have to get going."

* * *

"Are going to come back after work?" Danny asked as he walked Baez to the door.

"No, it'll probably be really late, I'll come back over tomorrow ok?" She asked as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok." He accepted looking past her and noticing Jack and Sean sitting at the dining table eating.

"Come here." He told her as he took her hand and began pulling her towards the dining room.

"Danny, I have to go." She reminded him.

"It'll only take five minutes, I promise." He told her as he kept pulling on her hand. She sighed and gave in, dropping her bag by the door on the way. He led her to the table and they each took a seat, Jack and Sean didn't stop eating or lift their eyes from their phones.

"Morning." Danny greeted his sons.

"Morning." They mumbled in unison continuing to hurriedly type on their phones while shovelling cereal into their mouths.

"Guys, a little eye contact please." Danny said and they both looked up, placed their phones on the table but kept periodically glancing at the screens.

"How would you two feel about Maria moving in?" He asked glancing between the two.

"Fine." Jack replied between mouthfuls of cereal and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Danny asked, a little surprised by their casual reaction.

"Yeah, we like her." Sean pointed out.

"She's here all the time anyway." Jack added.

"You're really okay with it?" Baez asked needing to know they were sure. Jack and Sean heard the worry in her voice and turned their attention to her.

"You make Dad happy, he's more fun to be around when he's happy." Jack explained and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's also more lenient." Sean grinned and Baez chuckled.

"Can you just do me one favour?" Jack asked and everyone looked at him.

"Keep the PDA's to a minimum."


End file.
